


the sweater

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, Gen, bro feels, prompt, yfkhjgfhmgy tdjh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bård always borrows vegards clothes, and vegard is sick of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sweater

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt on tumblr :P
> 
> idk if its good?????

Vegard stood in his hotel room in front of the mirror, running his hand over his second favorite sweater, which was blue with a white pattern over the chest.  
He took a deep breath and smiled at his reflection, manning up for the interview later today. How many more people would ask them ”what does the fox say?”, and how long would they have to repeat those noises until they got to go home? He sighed at the thought.

Suddenly, Vegard felt a little sting in his head, which he brushed off, but a thought popped up in his mind, telling him to go open the door. He didn't get to think any further, as a knock on the door interrupted him.  
He made his way to the door slowly, heard a muffled yawn from beyond it, and he knew that the person behind it was his little brother.

He hated being right, especially as the eyes that met his when the door opened had a pleading look in them. The bright blue eyes darted down at Vegards chest, and the innocent smile playing on his lips died, as did the hopeful look in his eyes.

Bård sighed deeply and dropped his shoulders. ”Ugh.. why'd you have to wear that sweater today?” He whined.

”Well why can't I wear it? I think it looks good on me.” Vegard protested. He knew why Bård was acting that way.  
”It may look good on you, but it'd look absolutely breathtaking on me.” He puffed out his chest and grinned cockily. ”Come on! You have to admit it!”

Vegard sighed and shook his head. ”Thats just too bad, cos I'm wearing it.” 

Bård groaned and walked into Vegards room, plopping down on his bed. ”Come ooooooooooooon!” he whined like a child.

”Bård, why do you always have to use my stuff, you have your own clothes!” Vegard put his hands on his hips and looked down at his little brother, who was biting the inside of his cheek and looking out the window.  
”I don't know,” bård said childishly. ”I just think that your sweater would look good with the outfit I'm wearing today. I can't go out only wearing this t-shirt! It's freezing!” He rubbed his bare arms dramatically.  
”Then wear a jacket!” Vegard snapped.  
”But I didn't bring any jacket that'd look good!”  
”That never stopped you before.”

Bårds eyes flew up to Vegards, face cold and stern, before they both burst out laughing. Bård doubled over, arms resting on his legs and head hanging, his entire body shaking of laughter.  
Vegard chuckled loudly and sat down next to Bård, the laughter in his chest not seeming to stop. Lord knows what their neighbors thought, hearing their roaring laughter.

”You're one to talk,” Bårds managed to get out, gasping for air as he kept laughing, the noises coming from his throat soon becoming ragged and gurgling from the loss of air.  
Vegard calmed down and smacked Bårds back lovingly, chuckling quietly as he watched the younger man wipe his wet eyes, and regain his composure. 

Bård sat up again and looked at Vegard. ”You know what? It's okay, you can wear your sweater today..” He spoke the words with a spark in his eye, something that told Vegard that he'd surely be taking it some other day.  
Vegard pulled the sweater over his head. ”No, you can use it. Your lame little excuses of it being because it'd look good on you don't work on me. It's much too big on you, and I know for a fact that you have several pieces of clothing that'd go with those pants, and no one will see your t-shirt while you're in the sweater. Just admit it already.” He threw the sweater into Bårds face and laughed at the muffled yelp Bård let out. 

Vegard got up and rummaged through his bag, picking up a few of his shirts and cardigans, contemplating on which one to wear. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Bård had gotten into the sweater, and was casually sticking his nose into the woolen fabric, inhaling deeply.  
Vegard snickered and rolled his eyes, standing up with the grey hoodie in his hands. Of course that was the reason he wanted towear it.

”Aw are you wearing that? I was just about to ask if I could use that one instead,” Bårds voice came suddenly, a hint of laughter in it. He appeared by his brothers side.  
”Shut up,” Vegard chuckled as he smoothed out the ruffles on the hoodie.  
”Never.” Was Bårds only reply, eyes squinting and mouth tight.

They both burst into laughter again, Vegard slumped forward against the furniture in front of him, and Bård leaning backwards, head back and arms wrapped around his tummy.


End file.
